This invention relates to a spool for materials that can be wound, such as ropes, cables and the like, consisting of a spool core and two spool flanges positioned on the axial ends of the spool core the flanges having a suppport structure which includes radial support members disposed between an inner ring and an outer ring and an inside surface casing supported by this support structure.
Spools of this kind generally are constructed as fixed machine spools or as shipping spools which can be disassembled into two spool flanges and a spool core. Because it can be disassembled, after removing the wound cable or the like, it allows not only an economical return transport due to the reduced transport volume, but it also allows economical repairs when the core or the lining of the flanges is damaged. Cables, wire ropes and the like, which are wound on such spools, have a tendency to be rather sensitive to damaged flange linings or cores. In known spool constructions, the flange framework is a supporting element, whereas the flange lining has only a protective function for the coiled material. The lining also has the important function to protect the generally sensitive and, in any case, very expensive, coiled materials from damage, especially from the outside. Such flange linings consist of comparatively thin sheet metal, wood, plywood, plastic or the like. Because of the weight, the utilized construction materials are comparatively thin. These circumstances, as well as the rough operating conditions to which such spools are subjected during use and during transport, are the reasons why the flange linings are easily damaged. This damage-proneness applies also to the spool core. As a result repairs are required, if at all possible, and this considerably increases the cost of such spools. Thus spools of long working life are desirable.
According to the present invention, the aforementioned objective is achieved in that the casing of the flanges of the above mentioned kind of spools consist of a multitude of individual segments, whereby each segment occupies a space between two radial support members, and whereby the segments are detachably fastened to the support structure.
Although the configuration of the invention utilizes a plurality of parts for the casing, this configuration of the spool flange offers the considerable advantage that upon eventual damage of the flange lining, only one or more segments need to be replaced. This gives spools an extremely long working life, because it has been empirically shown that the support structure of such flanges is damaged only in the rarest cases due to outside influences, whereas the deterioration of the casing of the flange is the rule. The segments of the spool casing can have the same size so that their support mountings are not subjected to any limitations and so that the cost is contained within tolerable limits.
According to the present invention, the fastening of the individual segments is effected on two adjacent radial support members. In a given case, it is also possible to provide larger segments which are fastened on two radial support members separated from each other by one or more radial support members between them and which are correspondingly larger. The individual segments advantageously are secured by threaded fasteners or riveted to the radial support members of the support structure so that they can be removed for repairs.
Individual segments consist of an approximately flat plate with tapered edge surfaces which are at least partially intended for fastening to the support structure. Generally, fastening of the individual segments takes place on their radial edge surfaces. If it appears necessary, however, it is also possible to perform it on the inner and/or outer circumferential surfaces of the individual segments. The individual segments advantageously are made out of sheet metal, wood, plastic, glass-fiber reinforced plastic or the like.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.